I Cant Hate You
by BTRobsession
Summary: MPREG/sad kogan.  "Its all his fault my Logie was gone. He's the one who took my Logan away from me, and I will never forgive him."


**A/N: WARNING MPREG. Ok so this story has been floating around in my head forever, so i finally wrote it. i hope it wasnt terrible. i tried, i really did. i hope you guys like the story =D.**

"Kendall? Kendall wake up"

My eyes slowly fluttered open when I was being shaken. I turned over onto my back to see Logan sitting on the foot of the bed. I looked over at the alarm clock that was on the nightstand. It was about two-thirty in the morning.

"Logie, what are you doing up? You should be getting your rest" I said.

"Its time Kendall" he said.

"Time for what?" I asked.

He gave me the "are you serious" look. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Logan winced and grabbed his stomach. "Mhm. He's coming now"

"Ok just stay calm, and I'll get everything" I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

I quickly got out of bed and threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I grabbed Logan's duffle bag, and started packing things he might need. I couldn't believe the baby was coming now. We weren't exactly ready, but the baby was waiting for no one. Logan wasn't due for another few weeks, but I guess our son wanted to come into the world now.

After I had Logan's bag packed, I went to wake my friends. I left our apartment and headed down the hall. When Logan and I found out we were expecting, we decided to get our own place. There was just no way we could raise a baby in our old apartment. There was no room for another person, so we moved to another apartment down the hall from 2J. My mom didn't want us so far away from her.

I reached 2J and knocked on the door. After a few minutes, I was greeted by a sleepy and irritated James.

"Kendall, what are you doing here? It two in the morning" he said.

"Logan's in labor" I said.

James let out an annoyed sigh. "That's what you said last week, and it was a false alarm"

"No I'm serious. I think he really is this time" I said.

"You think or you know?"

"James!"

"Ok, ok. I'll wake the others" James said.

"Thank you. I'll see you at the hospital" I said.

James nodded, then closed the door. I quickly ran back to my apartment, and into mine Logan's room. Logan was laying on the bed with his eyes closed. His hands were over his stomach and he was breathing heavily.

" Logie, are you ok?" I asked.

"Just trying to relax" he said.

"Ok. Well I let everyone know what's going on, and I packed your bag. So we can go now" I said.

Logan shook his head.

"No? Logie we have to go" I said.

"We have time, so we don't have to rush" he said.

"Ok, then um how far apart are your contractions?" I asked.

"About five minutes" Logan said.

"Has your water broken yet?" I asked.

Logan shook his head. "Not yet"

"Ok, but I think….." I started.

I stopped mid sentence when Logan gasped. He grabbed the sheets and shifted on the bed.

"What? Logan talk to me" I said.

"Ok we can go now" he said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Mhm. My water just broke" Logan said.

"Alright just relax. I'll go get the car and you change into some sweats" I said.

"Ok" he said.

I left the apartment and went down to the parking lot. I got into the car and pulled it up to the main entrance of the Palm Woods. I went back inside to get Logan. He was leaning against the doorway of our bedroom.

"Come on babe" I said.

He nodded and grabbed my hand. I led him out of the apartment, and down to the car. He climbed into the passenger side, and I got into the drivers side. I started the car, then pulled out of the parking lot. The drive to the hospital was really quiet. The only thing I could hear was Logan's heavy breathing. He would grip the car seat when a contraction hit.

I grabbed his hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Just relax Logie. We're almost there"

"It hurts Kenny" he said.

"I know babe, but it will be over soon. Just breathe ok" I said.

He winced and squeezed my hand. "The baby's kicking"

"He must really want to come out huh?" I asked.

"Kendall shut up" Logan said.

I chuckled and turned my attention back to the road. I would turn to Logan every now and then when he would whimper.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah babe?"

"Do you think we should've called the hospital?" Logan asked.

"Um I think we'll be fine" I said.

"Ok" he said.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the hospital. I parked the car, then helped Logan get out. He let out a cry of pain and doubled over.

"Logie relax ok" I said.

He nodded. "Ok"

I led him into the hospital, and up to the front desk. When we approached the desk, the receptionist looked up at us.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"He's in labor" I said.

"Alright. I'll get a nurse to assist you" the receptionist said.

After a few minutes, Logan and I were placed in a room. Logan was ordered to change into a hospital gown, then he laid down on the bed. A nurse came in and hooked Logan up to some machines.

"When is he going into surgery?" I asked.

"We are setting everything up now. He just has to wait here for a few minutes." the nurse said.

I nodded. "Ok"

The nurse left the room, and I sat in the chair next to the bed. Logan was breathing in and out, trying to relax. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it with my thumb.

"Just hang in there babe. They are setting up everything now" I said.

"We should've called before, then we wouldn't have to wait" Logan said.

"I know babe, but you don't have to wait that long" I said.

"Ok" he said.

Boy was I wrong. Logan and I ended up waiting in this room for an hour and half. None of the doctors or nurses came back to check on Logan or to tell us if they were ready for him. Logan's contractions were getting closer together, and coming every few minutes. He would cry out or whimper when another contraction washed over his body. I tried calming him down by whispering sweet things to him, but it wasn't really helping.

"It hurts Kendall" Logan said.

"I know Logie, but just relax ok" I said.

"I cant. It hurts so much" he said.

"Maybe if you walk around it will help" I said.

"I don't think walking around will make a difference" Logan said.

"It might. Just try it" I said.

He nodded and I helped him off the bed. He started pacing the room and breathing to help relax himself. He grabbed his side and let out a whimper.

"Its not working Kendall" Logan said.

"Ok" I said.

I helped him back onto the bed, and he turned over onto his side. I rubbed soothingly circles on his back, trying to relax him. He gripped the sheets tightly when he felt another contraction. I was relieved when the doctor walked into the room. Now my Logie could get help and not have to feel anymore pain. Then our baby will be here.

"Is the c-section ready?" I asked.

"I'm sorry its not. The staff is very busy, but we're trying to get it prepared" the doctor said.

"He cant wait any longer" I said.

"Well he might have another option. I want to check him" she said said.

"Check him for what?" I asked.

The doctor ignored me and walked over to Logan. "Mr. Mitchell, can you please turn on your back?"

Logan nodded and carefully turned over. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed it.

"Can you please open your legs?" The doctor asked.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I need to check you. I promise it wont hurt and it will be quick" the doctor said.

Logan looked at me and I shrugged. Logan slowly opened his legs, so the doctor could check him. After a few minutes, the doctor finished examining Logan. She turned back to us.

"Mr. Mitchell, you're progressing very fast" she said.

"Progressing?" I asked.

"Mhm. He is about six centimeters" she said.

"S-six centimeters? How is that possible?" Logan asked.

"The condition you have allows you to give birth naturally. Your body adjusts, then goes back to normal afterwards" the doctor said.

"I was never told about this!" Logan exclaimed.

"So you're not going to perform a c-section?" I asked.

"Its too late for one. He is already past the halfway point" the doctor said.

"No. I'm not giving birth this way" Logan said.

"Logie, you may have to" I said.

"No. This is not my birth plan. I want a c-section, and I want it now" Logan said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mitchell, but I'm afraid its too late for one. You have to deliver the baby this way" the doctor said.

"But my body's not made for this kind of thing" Logan said.

"Logie, your body's not made to carry a baby either, but you are. You can do this ok" I said.

"Yeah but…..I'm scared" he said.

"Mr. Mitchell, I promise it wont take that long and we can give you medication to ease the pain, so it wont be as painful" the doctor said.

"But….I'm really scared" Logan said.

"I promise nothing bad is going to go wrong, and you and your baby will be fine" the doctor said.

"I cant do this" Logan said.

"Yes you can Logie" I said.

I gave him a kiss on the lips, and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"Better?" I asked.

"A little" he said.

"I'll check on you in a little while" the doctor said.

"Ok" Logan said.

The doctor left the room, and I turned back to Logan. I could tell he wasn't happy that his plans changed. He wanted everything to be perfect, but nothing was. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing it gently.

"I'm so scared Kenny" Logan said.

"Don't be scared. Everything is going to be fine" I said.

"What if something goes wrong? I don't want anything to happen to the baby" Logan said.

"The doctor said everything will be fine and for you not to worry" I said.

He sighed. "I'm still scared"

"Why?"

"This is actually happening. We are going to be parents, and its really scary" Logan said.

"I know babe, but we can do this. Don't worry about anything ok" I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

Another hour passed before the doctor returned. Logan tensed up and I rubbed his hand. I knew the contractions were becoming too much for him, so I was hoping this was almost over. The doctor checked Logan again to see how much he progressed. I was hoping he was ready to start pushing.

"Ok you're about ten centimeters. You can start pushing now ok" the doctor said.

Logan nodded. He carefully sat up a bit and opened his legs. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"You can do this" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded and I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright Logan, when you feel a contraction, I need you to push ok" the doctor said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

As soon as he felt a contraction, Logan pushed as hard as he could. He let out a scream and stopped pushing.

"You need to hold it a little longer sweetie" the doctor said.

"I cant" Logan said.

"Yes you can Logie" I said.

"It hurts" he said.

"I know babe, but it will be over soon. Just push ok" I said.

Logan nodded and started pushing when another contraction hit. He squeezed my hand tighter, and I let out a small yelp.

"Sorry" he said.

"Its ok babe. You're doing a great job" I said.

Logan stopped pushing and his head fell back against the pillow. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He looked worse then when he does after rehearsals with Gustavo. I rubbed his forehead, pushing little strands of hair back. Usually his hair could stay in place for a while, but not now I guess.

Logan screamed when he felt another contraction.

"Come on babe push!" I said.

He squeezed my hand tighter and pushed as hard as he could. He gasped when the baby's head came out.

"Good the heads out. Just a few more pushes and its all over" the doctor said.

"I cant do it anymore" Logan said.

"Yes you can Logie. You're halfway there" I said.

"Kendall, I'm not in the mood" Logan said.

"Sorry. Just push ok. You can do this" I said.

"What if I cant? I'm so scared to do this, Kendall. I'm not ready for this baby" Logan said.

"I'm not either, but we can do this. As long as we have each other, we can do anything" I said.

"You promise?"

"I promise"

I gently pressed my lips to his.

"I love you" Logan said.

"I love you too Logie" I said.

Logan groaned when he felt another contraction wash over him.

"Push babe!" I said.

He nodded and bore down. Everything seemed to slow down. I could see Logan's face screwed up in pain. I could see his knuckles turning whiter then usual because of how hard he was squeezing my hand. My eyes traveled down and I could see so much blood. It was covering Logan's legs and the bed sheets. I started to feel dizzy, so I turned away. I was snapped out of it when I heard Logan scream.

"Its ok babe" I said as I rubbed his forehead.

Logan pushed one last time, then his head fell back against the pillow. At first all I could hear was Logan's heavy breathing, then I heard it. My sons cry as he took his first breath. It was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. Before he was taken to be checked out, I got a small glimpse of him.

My eyes filled up with tears, and a few slipped. I wiped my eyes, the turned to Logan. He was drenched in sweat and still breathing heavily. I noticed he looked really pale.

"I don't feel good Kenny" Logan said.

"What's wrong Logie" I asked.

"I don't feel good. I'm so tired" he said.

"Don't worry Logie, you're going to be ok" I said.

He nodded his head slowly. His eyes started to flutter a bit. I was starting to get worried about him. He didn't look good at all, and that scared me.

"Just try and stay awake Logie, then you can see our baby" I said.

I turned around when I could hear my son wailing. The nurses were sticking him with needles.

"Kendall"

I turned back to Logan. He looked ever more pale, and his body was shaking. I quickly covered him with the blankets, but he still continued to shake.

"I don't feel good" Logan whispered. "I don't feel good"

"I'll get a nurse ok" I said.

I walked over to the nurses that were working on my baby. My son had tubes coming out of his nose and he didn't look so well.

"What's wrong with my baby?" I asked.

"Mr. Knight, you need to step away. Your son is sick" the nurse said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Please step away" the nurse said.

"But Logan needs help" I said.

"Just give us a minute ok" she said

I sighed and walked back over to Logan. I sat down in the chair and grabbed his hand. Logan's breathing sounded a little harsh, and it seemed like he was having some difficulty.

"K-Kendall?"

"Yeah Logie?"

"Please promise to take care of the baby" Logan said.

"I promise I will Logie, but you better promise to help me. I cant do this on my own" I said.

"I w-will Kenny" he said.

"Logan, are you ok?" I asked.

"I don't feel very good" Logan said.

"Don't worry babe. You're just a little tired right now, but you will feel better soon" I said.

"I-I love you K-Kendall" Logan said.

"I love you too Logie" I said.

He smiled weakly and I gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I have a kiss on the lips?" he asked.

I nodded and gently pressed my lips to his. I could feel Logan's warm breath on my lips. After a few seconds, I couldn't feel it anymore. I pulled away and looked at Logan. His eyes were closed, and he didn't look like he was in pain anymore.

"Logie?" I asked.

He didn't respond to me, so I gently shook him.

"Logie wake up. Please babe wake up" I said.

I looked up when the machines he was hooked up to started beeping loudly. I was pushed away by some of the nurses and doctors. I watched as they started yelling orders at each other. One of the nurses placed an oxygen mask over Logan's face. They continued to work on him for a few minutes, then stopped.

The doctor sighed. "Call it"

A nurse nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. The doctor removed the mask from Logan's face, then pulled out all of the tubes and wires he was connected to.

The doctor walked up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could, but it was too late. He lost too much blood. I'm so sorry"

I shook my head. "No. Please no"

"I'm very sorry. I'll leave you alone to say goodbye" the doctor said.

I nodded and the doctor left the room. I slowly made my way up to the bed. I grabbed Logan's hand and rubbed it.

"Please Logie wake up. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me"

He didn't respond and I cried into his chest. He was never going to answer me ever again. He was never going to wake up, no matter how hard I wish he would. I continued to cry into his chest for what felt like hours. I never wanted to leave his side, even if he left mine. I looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kendall?"

I sat up and saw James and Carlos in the room. I broke down again and James pulled me into a hug.

"He's gone James. My Logie is gone" I sobbed into his chest.

"I know Kendall, I know" James said as he rubbed my back.

My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. James kneeled down beside me and rocked me in his arms. I sobbed harder into his chest, staining his shirt with tears. I've never cried this hard before, even after my dad left. But I couldn't control myself now. My Logan was gone. This felt like a huge nightmare that I couldn't wake up from.

After a few minutes, James helped me up to my feet. I sat back in the chair and grabbed Logan's lifeless hand. I was just waiting for him to squeeze my hand and wake up, but he never did. James stood by my side and placed his hand on my shoulder. Carlos stood on the other side of Logan, and held his hand. I heard Carlos sniff, and I could see tears falling down his face. I rested my head on Logan's chest and sobbed.

"I cant believe he's gone" Carlos said.

"He's not completely gone Carlos. He's still with us" James said.

"This shouldn't have happened" I said.

"I know Kendall, but no one it would" James said.

"This is all my fault" I said.

"Kendall, this is not your fault. It was just Logan's time" James said.

"No it wasn't. He had his whole life to live, and he didn't even get the chance" I said.

I brought Logan's hand up to my lips. "I'm so sorry Logie. I'm so sorry"

The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. "I'm sorry boys, but you have to leave now"

"No I'm not leaving him" I said as I held onto Logan.

"Come on Kendall, we have to go" James said.

"No I cant leave him" I said.

James pulled me off of Logan and started leading me out of the room.

"No! I'm not leaving my Logie!" I screamed.

James dragged me out into the hallway and I collapsed on the floor. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed loudly. Carlos sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. James joined us and together and we cried for our friend.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I stood by the window of the nursery and watched my son sleep. He looked sweet and innocent, but he wasn't. Its all his fault my Logie was gone. He's the one who took my Logan away from me, and I will never forgive him. My heart was filled with so much hatred for my son. I couldn't believe I actually loved him at one point, but that all changed. I absolutely hated my son. When the doctors told me he could've died, I was glad. Why did he get to live, but Logan didn't? That just didn't seem fair to me.

Logan gave up everything for that monster, and for what? That little monster repaid Logan by taking his life. I was feeling so many different emotions right now. I was upset that my Logan was gone, but I was angry because he was taken from me.

James placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok?"

I shook my head. "How can I be ok? I just lost everything"

"I'm sorry Kendall, but these wounds will heal over time. Life goes on" James said.

A nurse walked out of the nursery holding that little demon in her arms.

"Mr. Knight, would you like to hold your son?" she asked.

I looked at my son with disgust. I wanted nothing to do with him. I couldn't believe that helped create that thing.

"No" I said.

The nurse was taken aback. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, then walked outside. I sat down on the curb and covered my face with my hands. I wanted my Logie back. I needed him here with me. I didn't want to raise that thing on my own. I wanted nothing to do with it. Logan may have wanted it, but I didn't. Not now anyway. I did before, but the love for my son didn't exist anymore. I hated him.

"Kendall?"

I looked up to see James standing by me. I quickly wiped my tears away. James sighed and sat down next to me.

"How come you don't want to hold your son?" he asked.

"I want nothing to do with him" I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because he took my Logie away from me. I hate him" I said.

"No you don't Kendall. You're just hurting right now" James said.

"I mean it James. I hate him so much. This is all his fault. Logan would still be alive if it wasn't for that…that thing" I said.

"Kendall, your son didn't kill Logan" James said.

"Yes he did. My Logie is gone because of him" I said.

"Kendall, your son needs you. He may not have both his parents, but he still has you. I know you love and care for your son. Now go back in there and be with him. He needs you Kendall and you need him" James said.

I rolled my eyes and turned away from James. He sighed and went back inside the hospital. I couldn't believe James was siding with that monster. Logan's gone because of that thing, but James couldn't see that. He thought the little demon was innocent, but he wasn't. He was a monster. I wanted him dead. I didn't want him at all. He deserved to die, not Logan. I never hated something so much in my life.

I suddenly felt the urge to go back inside and be with my son. But then why should I. All he's done is ruin my life. He took Logan away from me. My son will never be forgiven.

My phone started ringing, so I pulled it out of my pocket. I received a text from Carlos. I sighed and opened the message.

"_Dude where are you? Your kid is crying and we cant calm him down"_

I closed my phone and put it back in my pocket. I didn't want to go back in there. I didn't care if that thing was crying. Just let it suffer.

I heard this voice telling me to go to my son. The voice was calm and soothingly. I immediately felt bad for abandoning my son. I cant leave him alone. He needs me and I need him. I stood up from the curb and went back inside the hospital. I went up to the maternity ward and found James and Carlos. James was holding the baby and trying to calm him down.

"Kendall! Thank god. I don't know what to do" James said.

I reached out for my son, but quickly pulled away. A part of me still wanted nothing to do with my baby, but that voice kept telling me to take my son and hold him tightly to my chest. I reached out again and James placed the baby in my arms. The minute my son was in my arms, he stopped crying. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. His eyes were a beautiful chocolate color. He had Logan's eyes. His skin tone was a little tan, but his hair was exactly like Logan's. My eyes filled up with tears and a few slipped. My son was absolutely beautiful.

"What are you going to name him?" Carlos asked.

"Aidan. Logan like that name" I said.

"Hi Aidan" Carlos said as he touched the baby's foot.

Aidan wiggled in my arms, so I rocked him gently in my arms. The rocking relaxed him, and he was soon drifting off to sleep. I smiled, then kissed him gently on the head.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

I got to bring Aidan home after a few days, but I wasn't that happy. Logan was supposed to be here, but he wasn't. I stopped blaming Aidan for Logan's death. It wasn't right for me to blame something like that on him. He was just a baby. He was so tiny and innocent. He couldn't even harm a fly.

It was really difficult raising that baby on my own. My mom and friends helped out a few times, but most of the time it was just me. I never really got a break from it all. Aidan needed me twenty-four seven.

I would sometimes get mad at Logan for leaving me. He told me we would do this together, but he never kept his promise. Instead, he left me to take full responsibility for our son. But I could never stay mad at Logan. I loved him so much.

No matter how many times I wanted to break down, I wouldn't. I needed to be strong for Aidan.

Sometimes I would wake up from nightmares. It was always the same thing. Logan would be asking for help and screaming, but I couldn't get to him. He would reach out towards me, begging for my help, but I couldn't help him. No matter how hard I tried, he was just too far away from me

Besides the constant nightmares that plagued me every night, I was starting to get better. But I would still break down for the smallest things. If I came across anything that was Logan's, I would collapse to the floor and my eyes out. I couldn't even watch my son sleep because he reminded me so much of Logan.

I kept telling myself that I was going to get through this, but on some days it seemed impossible. I needed Logan here with me. We were supposed to get married, then grow old together. But of course that was all ruined now. None of those things were going to happen. My Logie was gone and never coming back.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR.

My eyes shot open when I heard Aidan crying. I got up from the couch and went down to the hall towards the bedroom. It was about eleven o'clock at night, and I wanted to get some sleep. But Aidan's needs always came before mine. I reached the bedroom and was about to open the door, but stopped when Aidan wasn't crying anymore. I decided to just go back to sleep, but something told me to check on him

I opened the door and gasped.

Logan was standing in the middle of the room, rocking Aidan in his arms. Tears immediately started rolling down my face. Logan was here. He was actually here.

"He's beautiful Kendall" Logan said.

"L-Logie, is that you?" I asked.

Logan looked up at me and smiled. "I'm here Kenny"

My legs gave out and I fell to the floor. More tears started falling down my face. I looked down and my tears hit the floor, forming little puddles. I felt Logan lift my chin up and our eyes met. He still had that sparkle in his brown eyes. He gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"Don't cry Kenny" he said.

"But I miss you so much. Why did leave me?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry Kendall. I never meant to leave you" he said.

"But you did. Even when you promised we would do this together. You promised!" I screamed.

"I know I said we would do this together, and I'm sorry it didn't turn out that way" Logan said.

"You left everyone Logie. You left our friends, our baby. You left me alone Logie. Why?" I asked.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry. The last thing I ever I wanted to do was leave or hurt you. You have to understand that I didn't do this on purpose. I would never ever leave you. I love you so much" Logan said.

"But you still left me. I need you here with me, Logie. I cant do this alone" I said.

"And you're not going to be alone. I will always be here watching over you and Aidan. I will always be in here" Logan said as he placed his hand over my heart.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I promise Kenny. I love you so much" he said.

"I love you too Logie" I said.

Logan smiled, then gently pressed his lips to mine. After a few seconds, he pulled away and his smile faltered.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I have to go now" Logan said.

"No please Logie don't go. Please don't leave me again" I said.

"Its only for a while Kenny. I will see you again. But until then, stop worrying about me. I'm fine ok. Please just focus on Aidan and yourself" Logan said.

"I will Logie" I said.

He smiled and backed away. He gave Aidan a kiss on he head, then he looked back at me.

"I love you Kendall. Forever and always" he said.

"I love you too Logie" I said.

Logan smiled his crooked grin, then disappeared into a bright light. The room immediately went dim again. Aidan started crying, and I stood up. I walked over to the crib and picked him up.

"Shh its ok. Daddy's here" I said as I rocked him gently in my arms.

Aidan started to calm down, and he soon fell asleep. I felt a little better now that I saw Logan again. Seeing him made me feel like myself again. I was going to listen to him and focus on Aidan. Even though Logan wasn't physically here, he was still here in spirit.

I felt a sense of peace wash over me, and it was right then and there, that I knew I could do this. Logan was still here with me, even if I couldn't see him. He said we would meet up again, and I couldn't wait till that day comes. But until then, I was going to take care of Aidan and try and go on with my life.

Aidan started crying, and tried to calm him down. I rocked him gently, and he started to fall back asleep. After a few minutes, Aidan was fast asleep in my arms. I gently kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy loves you very much"

**A/N: I was thinking of adding a second part. yes or no? Review! =D**


End file.
